


El cabello de Sekizan (o como Mutsumi cumplió su sueño)

by Mihara



Series: ALL OUT!! drabbles [3]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihara/pseuds/Mihara
Summary: DRABBLE - Fue sin querer realmente, algo que no pudo evitar y antes de siquiera pensarlo, Mutsumi había estirado la mano para tocar el cabello rojo de Sekizan. Siempre le había llamado la atención. Se veía suave y sedoso, y casi le daba la impresión de estar caliente, solo por el color... también era por la mirada de Sekizan. Esos ojos tan intensos y encendidos que tenía.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (!) Disclaimer (!)  
> Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
> Mi conocimiento de los personajes se reduce al anime (capitulo 11 inclusive) así que cualquier "error" es atribuible a mi ignorancia. Posible OC-ness???? O sea, no tengo mucha práctica con sus personalidades, perdón.  
> Disfruten.
> 
> INSPIRADO POR EL FANART BY oka @pixiv (id=7327317)

**ALL OUT!!**

**SEKIZAN TAKUYA x HACHIOJI MUTSUMI**

 

**" El cabello de Sekizan (o cómo Mutsumi cumplió su sueño)"**

**de Emiko Mihara**

 

Fue sin querer realmente, algo que no pudo evitar y antes de siquiera pensarlo, Mutsumi había estirado la mano para tocar el cabello rojo de Sekizan. Siempre le había llamado la atención. Se veía suave y sedoso, y casi le daba la impresión de estar caliente, solo por el color... también era por la mirada de Sekizan. Esos ojos tan intensos y encendidos que tenía.

**—Sekizan... ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te recortes el cabello?** —le preguntó, aun sosteniendo algunos mechones entre sus dedos, apartándolos para ver mejor el rostro del otro adolescente.

Sekizan se inclinó atrás en su silla para distanciarse de Hachioji y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para quitarlo de su cara. No le molestaba realmente que lo cubriera, pero nunca faltaba alguien que hiciera un comentario estúpido sobre como “hacia para ver con el cabello en los ojos”.

**—Tsk- No... Quiero dejarlo crecer para...** —dudó en continuar la explicación, pero estaban solos en el salón y de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en Mutsumi **—...para pintarlo... de blanco...**

Hachioji tuvo unos segundos de completa sorpresa, simplemente viendo a su compañero.

Sekizan y él se habían conocido hacía no más de seis meses. Hachioji comenzó a jugar rugby en secundaria media y al llegar a Jinkou había entrado en el club de Rugby de inmediato. Tomó en sus manos el buscar nuevos miembros y fue así como conocío a Sekizan. Alumnos de otros grupos de deportes le habían dicho que no gastara saliva con el pelirrojo de primer año, pero si había algo que insentivaba a Mutsumi era ir contra lo que otros recomendaban. No tuvo que insistir mucho realmente: al día de hoy aún no sabía que era lo que había dicho bien para que Sekizan se uniera al club.

**—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!** —le salió la risa natural, sin poder contenerla aún cuando lo hubiera deseado  **—¿Tanto quieres parecer mayor? No creí que Sekizan fuera de esos...** —admitió, sosteniendose el estómago para no moverse tanto en la silla por la risa.

**—Oye, ¡no te rías!** —se quejó el pelirrojo, visiblemente sonrojado por la reacción de Mutsumi. Había esperado una pregunta de su parte, incluso una mirada intrigada, pero no había creído que fuera motivo de risa:  **—No es para parecer mayor, es para intimidar. ¡Intimidar!** —repitió lo último con énfasis, por fin logrando que el otro dejara de reírse.

**—Ahora, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?**  —interrogó Hachioji, limpiandose el rostro y calmándose de una vez.

**—... las revistas en el cuarto del club.**  —explicó  **—Leí una nota sobre el equipo de... Nueva Zelanda.** —continuó. Mutsumi reaccionó de inmediato.

**—Ah, ¿los _All Blacks_ , no?** —preguntó retórico: sabía que hablaba de ellos  **—Ellos intimidan con la danza tribal antes del partido.** —agregó con un movimiento de sus brazos. Se hubiera puesto de pie para hacer una demostración, solo para que Sekizan supiera que realmente sabía de lo que le hablaba, pero por la manera en la que el pelirrojo lo observaba, ya parecía saber que estaban en la misma página.

**—Si, ellos... bueno, la nota no era solo de ellos, ¿sabes? Hablaba de como muchos elementos afectan el desempeño de los jugadores y como puedes afectar a tus rivales psicológicamente antes o mientras estás jugando.**  —empezó a hablar, visiblemente emocionado por el tema.

**—¿Y con eso de la intimidación se te ocurrió lo de pintarte el cabello?**

Sekizan asintió y pareció repentinamente avergonzado de nuevo. Eran tan raros esos momentos y expresiones que Mutsumi desearía que sus padres ya le hubieran comprado un nuevo celular (lo olvidó en la canasta de la bicicleta hace unas semanas y se mojo con la lluvia)

**—Bueno... supongo que podrías intentarlo. Si es blanco lo que quieres, puedes decolorarlo... y si no te gusta siempre puedes volverlo a pintar.** —opinó, sin darse cuenta de que irremediablemente estaba demostrando que sabía más de lo que debería del tema. Sekizan solo asintió: al parecer no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo o que no hubiera considerado ya.

**—De todas maneras mis padres aún no deciden si me volveran a dar dinero este mes o si mejor me castigan por otro más.** —pareció quejarse. Los señores Sekizan no habían estado felices cuando su hijo volvió empapado y resfriado del partido de práctica contra Keijou, hacia ya dos meses. Mutsumi se había sentido un poco culpable: teniendo más experiencia debería de haberle dicho no a Sekizan cuando le pidió de seguir practicando los placajes bajo la lluvia... pero fue entonces que aprendió que no podías decirle que no al pelirrojo.

**—¿Todavía? Pensé que habías dicho que tu mamá te levantaría el castigo el mes pasado.**

**—Pensé que lo haría, pero al parecer habló con mi padre y alargaron la sentencia.**  —explicó con un gesto de las manos  **—Hasta que tenga dinero, mi táctica de intimidación tendrá que esperar.**

**—Mmmh... bueno, siempre puedes ensayar caras frente al espejo.** —ofreció Hachioji y por fin consiguió una media sonrisa del pelirrojo. Al menos comenzaba a aprender que tan tontos debían ser sus comentarios para al menos arrancarle una sonrisa.

.

**—¡Mutsumi~!**

Su mamá había estado llamandolo desde el piso de abajo por un buen rato y había enviado a sus hermanitos a buscarlo, pero Mutsumi seguía recostado en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo, pensando, mientras la pequeña bolsa con sus ahorros se movía sobre su estómago, de una mano a la otra.

No era una mala idea. ¡Era una terrible idea! Había estado juntando ese dinero desde hacía dos años y esperaba poder juntar suficiente con lo que sus abuelos enviaran para su cumpleaños... pero desde que Sekizan hablara de pintarse el cabello hacía dos días, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

**—¡Mutsumi!** —se escuchó por veinteaba vez y golpearon a la puerta antes de abrirla  **—¿Porqué no respondes?** —lo retó su mamá con rostro preocupado, entrando sin más, hasta estar de pie junto a la cama.

**—Lo siento, estaba-** —quizo responder, pero se detuvo enseguida. Mejor no **—¿Necesitas algo mamá? ¿Quieres que vaya de compras?** —se disculpó el adolescente y la señora Hachioji supo enseguida que su hijo tenía algo en la cabeza.

**—Ya envié a tus hermano al 24/7... ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?** —preguntó la mujer, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Mutsumi moviera la pierna y así poder sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Igual que su hijo, la señora Hachioji tenía un rostro regordete y amable, cabello y ojos café, aunque su cabello era largo y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta baja. Hasta hacía un momento había estado cocinando, por lo que tenía puesto un mandil sobre la ropa. Era una mujer muy pendiente de sus hijos y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar con ellos: sentía que era su deber como madre el estar allí para apoyarlos y acompañarlos en todo lo que pudiera. La actitud amable y afectuosa de Mutsumi era un reflejo directo de ella.

**—No estoy preocupado realmente... solo... Mmmh...** —se quejó el chico y llevó la bolsa con dinero hasta su rostro, cubriendo ambos con sus manos en una expresión fastidiada: si no veía a su mamá a los ojos, tal vez pudiera decir aquello sin sentirse tan tonto  **—Un compañero del equpo de rugby...** —comenzó a hablar y enseguida su mamá lo interrumpió:

**—¿Sekizan-kun?**  —preguntó la mujer y Mutsumi se sentó como un resorte en la cama, sorprendido de que su mamá supiera que hablaba de él. Ella pudo leer de inmediato la expresión en el rostro de su hijo  **—Siempre que hablas del equipo de rugby, hablas de Sekizan.**  —explicó con simpleza. Parecía que ella entendía mejor la relación de su hijo que él mismo.

**—Mmh, si... él... bueno, él quiere hacerse algo en el cabello pero... sus padres no le estan dando dinero por lo que pasó en el partido contra Keijou.**  —comenzó a explicar, sabiendo que su mamá sabía de eso porque ya se lo había contado antes  **—Y bueno... yo tengo... mis ahorros.**  —finalizó.

La señora Hachioji asintió mientras Mutsumi hablaba y parecía estar meditando todo con cuidado, quizás más cuidado del que su hijo había tenido antes. Por fin suspiró y sonrió hacia Mutsumi.

**—Es tu dinero, hijo. Si quieres usarlo como regalo para tu amigo, puedes hacerlo.**

.

Mutsumi fue a la escuela el viernes como todos los viernes... salvo por esa bolsita del 24/7 que mantenia apretada entre sus libros, abajo de todo en su mochila. En su mente seguía haciendose demasiado problema por lo que había terminado comprando y una parte muy insistente de su pensamiento continuaba reclamandole que debería de haberle preguntado a Sekizan antes de hacerlo, en lugar de que todo fuera sorpresa.

La bolsa con la botella de decolorante y el tinte blanco estuvieron en la mochila todo el dia... Mutsumi se quedaba mirandola como si cargara con una bomba que podía explitar en cualquier momento. Era demasiado para su ansiedad.

**—Mutsumi.**  —escuchó la voz de Sekizan y el cabello de la nuca se le erizó, no solo por el susto, sino porque era la primera vez que el otro chico lo llamaba por su nombre sin estar en las prácticas del equipo. Levantó la mirada y se le quedó viendo en silencio. Sekizan tenía la mochila al hombro... ¿porque?  **—Ya es hora de irnos.**  —hablo el pelirrojo y Hachioji boqueó como si no entendiera  **—Acabó la escuela.** —parafraseó con una ceja levantada, todavía sin entender por que el otro no habia juntado sus cosas.

**—... ah.**  —consiguió articular y se levantó, empezando a guardar todo.

**—Oye, ¡Taku! ¿Vamos juntos a tomar el tren?**  —llamó Matsuo desde la ventana del pasillo. Sekizan se giró a mirarlo y luego regresó la vista hacia Mutsumi.

**—No, vete. Tardaré un rato más.**

**—Puedo esperar.**  —ofreció el otro chico de primero.

**—Esta bien, en serio** **. Nos vemos el lunes en la práctica.**  —volvió a negar el pelirrojo. Matsuo no necesito mucho más para irse corriendo detras del último grupo de chicos de su curso.

**—No tenías que quedarte.**  —habló Hachioji luego de terminar con sus cosas.

**—Estuviste raro todo el día. Mejor te acompaño a tu casa.**

**—Vivimos en direcciones opuestas.**

**—No es como si hubiera alguien esperandome. Mis papás se fueron de fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? —** Mutsumi no recordaba, pero asintió de todas maneras.

Fueron de los últimos en salir de la escuela y caminaron solos por la calle. Hachioji se cambió la mochila de hombro unas tres veces, siempre luego de un ademán que casi parecia que la queria abrir y sacar algo. Lo hizo un par de veces más antes de que Takuya dejara de caminar.

**—Vamos, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

**—¿Ah?**

**—¿Hay algo en tu mochila? ¿Algo que quieras enseñarme?**  —interrogó con insistencia y el repentino retroceso de Mutsumi cuando él avanzó, lo hizo ponerse en modo defensivo **—Anda, dime que es lo que pasa, Mutsumi.**

De nuevo su nombre. Hachioji no recordaba si en algún momento le habia pedido que lo llamara por su nombre y Sekizan se había negado. No habia mucha gente fuera de su familia que lo llamara así. Incluso sus kohai en la secundaria baja agregaban el sempai luego de su nombre.

**—... compré esto para ti.**  —admitió finalmente, sacando la bolsa del 24/7 de su mochila, dandosela al pelirrojo  **—Supongo que puedes tomarlo como un regalo de bienvenida al equipo.**

.

Despues de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada y la mochila sobre el sillón del comedor, Mutsumi siguió a Takuya por un pasillo y entraron al cuarto del pelirrojo.

**—¿Debería mojarme el pelo?** —interrogó, desabrochandose la camisa del uniforme para quedarse con la camiseta blanca sin mangas que usaba debajo.

**—Si.** —respondió el otro un poco ido aún.

Todavía no terminaba de entender que estaba en la casa de Sekizan y que no solo tocaría su pelo, sino que se lo decoloraria y... Dios, no, no podía hacerle eso en el pelo: ¡ese hermoso pelo! Tenía que haber alguna manera de no hacerlo... o al menos hacer algo que no fuera tan... desastrozo.

**—Se- sería mejor hacer esto en el baño... para no hacer desastre.**  —aportó, luego de ver como Sekizan cogia una toalla del armario. El pelirrojo parecio meditarlo un momento y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta el baño, al final del pasillo.

Sekizan no tardó mucho en mojarse el cabello con la regadera y se dejó la toalla en los hombros, sentandose en el borde de la tina.

**—¿Necesitas un tarro o algo para poner el liquido?** —le preguntó a Mutsumi, viendo como el chico daba vuelta la bolsa en el lavabo y parecía leer las etiquetas de los productos.

**—Huh... no, esto viene con un pico aplicador.** —murmuró mientras leía **—Creo que... tal vez no deberías empezar haciendo toda tu cabeza.** —opinó, tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado para que así no parecíera que no quería hacerlo (aunque era justamente ese el problema)  **—Es decir, si tus padres se enfadaron contigo por lo del resfrío, esto podría... valer por una eternidad castigado, ¿no crees?** —trató de convencerlo.

**—¿Qué sugieres entonces?**

**—Mmmh... empezar por... por algunos mechones primero.**  —ofreció, haciendo un gesto circular con sus dedos  **—Si son solo unos mechones, podrías acomodarlos para que no se vean mientras estes en tu casa...**

Sekizan no parecía del todo convencido, pero suponía que Mutsumi lo estaba diciendo por su bien.

**—Además, esta cosa es endemoniadamente fuerte y no quisiera que acabaras calvo por mi culpa, así que...**

...al fin y al cabo ese comentario fue recompensado por una carcajada que deshizo la tensión en el estómago de Mutsumi.

.

Las manos aún le temblaban. Había podido tocar el cabello humedo de Sekizan, enredarlo entre sus dedos y... y luego quemarlo con decolorante, Dios.

**«Me voy a ir al infierno»** pensó con un suspiro y por fin notó que Sekizan estaba rascandose un poco por encima de la toalla.

**—Ah, ya es tiempo de enjuagarlo.** —anunció y sostuvo la revista que Sekizan estaba leyendo y luego la toalla mientras el chico se enjuagaba de nuevo en la bañera.

El agua caliente y a presión hizo que el baño se llenara de vapor en cuestión de pocos minutos y Mutsumi tuvo que usar la revista y entreabrir un poco la puerta para aclarar la visibilidad. Cuando por fin consiguio ver algo, Sekizan estaba de pie frente al espejo.

**—... Ay, no...** —se palemó el rostro al notar lo que había hecho. Al parecer si había usado demasiado decolorante a pesar de solo hacerlo sobre cinco mechones de cabellos. El liquido había sido tan fuerte que el cabello de Sekizan se habiá medio quemado y adoptado la forma de bucles: bucles blancos que destacaban como los bigotes en un gato negro.

**«Debería correr»** pensó Hachioji honestamente aterrado por la falta de reacción del pelirrojo.

**—Se- ¿Sekizan?**  —murmuró, y se acercó hasta poder ver el reflejo del rostro del chico en el espejo.

**—Wow.** —sonó finalmente la voz del otro  **—WOW.** —repitió y esta vez si se notó la emoción en el tono  **—Luce... genial.**

Definitivamente esa no era la palabra que Hachioji hubiera usado, pero cuando Sekizan se giró hacia él y lo abrazó, pues... bien, al parecer si había hecho bien al comprar ese estupido decolorante.

.

El lunes toda la escuela parecía estar en llamas y chicos y chicas de todos los cursos se asomaban por la ventana del pasillo al salón, para ver a Sekizan. Mutsumi pensó que tanta atención sería mala... Había tenido razón. Apenas y había podido hablar con el pelirrojo en todo el día sin que los interrumpieran.

**—Escuche que te habías... Oh mi dios, era verdad.** —fue el saludo de Matsuo cuando entró al salón del equipo de rugby y vio a Sekizan **—¡Taku! ¿qué es eso?** —señaló los mechones y los tocó sin siqueira pedir permiso.

**—Intimidación.** —respondió el pelirrojo con un orgullo que parecía casi infantil.

**—Demonios, ¿de donde sacaste la idea? ¿quién te lo hizo? —** siguió interrogando Matsuo  **—Tu mamá va a matarte.**

**—Lo superará... o me castigará... Me da igual.**

**—¡Okey! ¡Vamos a correr un poco chicos de primero!**  —llamó uno de los sempai de tercero y cuando todos estuvieron en el patio, el capitán se le quedó mirando a Sekizan.

**—... que miedo.**  —murmuró, pero Sekizan pudo oírlo perfectamente, igual que Mutsumi. Solo ver a Sekizan sonreír con orgullo era suficiente para él.


End file.
